


More of a kitten

by DValkyrie



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/F, Grease!Au, Greaser AU, Oneshot, Useless Lesbians, a lil spicy but nothing serious, dummies in love, vintage lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 19:24:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11538843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DValkyrie/pseuds/DValkyrie
Summary: After a rumble, Ann heads over to celebrate with Makoto. She needs more proficiency. Makoann Grease!AU oneshot.Half written on my phone





	More of a kitten

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again, here's some more grease au hell.

 

Hands in her leather jacket’s pockets, the wedges scuffed along the pavement of the footpath. It was a rather chilly night, so her breath could be seen against the streetlights that loomed above her while she swirled a lollipop around in her mouth.

Ann counted down the houses, chewing on the bottom of her slightly swollen lip as she thought about the lady in pink she was going to drop in on.

The female greaser was rather bored, having spent the night in a light rumble with some numbskulls who thought that the diner was free turf. After the phantoms had beaten them to a pulp in the parking lot and celebrated their inside the diner, Ann had split from the group in search of some further festivity.

Ann stopped in front of a small grey house and instantly noticed the motorbike parked under the car port, and a delightful grin smeared over her face. Makoto was home, and her sister was not. Perfect.

Still, to be cautious, Ann strafed to the right side of house where a large tree had grown next to the fence that outlined the property. She slipped off her jacket, wincing at the chill that her arms were now exposed to, and tied the jacket around her waist. No way in hell was she going to risk damaging authentic American leather a tree.

Carefully and quietly, the greaser scaled the tree up to the second branch and perched like a cat to peer at the window on the second floor. There was a light on, which indicated that Makoto was still awake (if it had been a dim light, she would have been asleep.)

  
‘Excellent,’ Ann purred to herself and set about trying to get Makoto’s attention. She would be studying no doubt, it’s the only thing the brunette did at home.

  
Ann ever so carefully shimmied herself along the branch with her hips and bottom in the air. She then pulled off a twig from the branch and flung it at the window in an attempt to get Makoto’s attention.

  
When there was no immediate response, Ann puffed out her cheek in annoyance.

  
“C’mon Mako,” she hissed and repeated the action with another twig, and added a semi whisper of a ‘psst’ once the twig collided with the window. That seemed to have done the trick, because a figured peered out the corner of the window, then her eyes went wide.

The window was instantly opened and Makoto stuck her head out, revealing her presence to the greaser in the tree.

  
“Ann?!” Makoto gripped the windowsill tightly and looked around anxiously.

  
“What the hell are you doing?!”

  
“Paying you a visit, chickadee,” Ann winked as she tried to look suave on a tiny tree branch.

  
Makoto rolled her eyes, “You’ll be paying the hospital a visit if you fall. Get inside, and hurry before the neighbours get suspicious.”

  
Once the Pink Lady had moved to the side, Ann moved to the very tip of the branch and lunged at the windowsill.

Thankfully the window beneath them allowed a spot for Ann to placed her feet and hoist herself up through Makoto’s window.

  
Once inside completely, Ann straightened up and fixed her hair, trying her best not to show any signs of weakness from having literally risked her life to enter her girlfriend’s bedroom.

  
“Smooth,” Makoto sighed with folded arms.

Ann swiftly untied the jacket from around her waist and flung it over the chair near a desk, where Makoto had obviously been previously.

  
“Smooth is my middle name,” Ann kept her voice low and silky to try and be alluring as she flipped her hair over her shoulder.

Makoto remained unimpressed, her sock covered foot tapping against the soft carpet. Ann giggled and took a step forward to hold Makoto around her waist.

  
“It is not,” Makoto sighed, but relaxed upon Ann’s touch. No matter how many fights Ann would get into, her hands always remained soft for some bizarre reason, but it wasn’t like Makoto was complaining.

Looking up at the greaser, the pink lady raised an eyebrow, “Were you fighting?”

  
“Just a light rumble, nothing serious,” Ann shrugged and pressed closer to Makoto, eyes on her pursed lips.

  
As Ann moved forward to connect their mouthes, Makoto gently placed a finger against Ann's lips, getting a whine out of the greaser.

  
"Can you let me ice your wound or something first? It'll hurt more otherwise," Makoto reasoned, taking Ann's hand and leading her towards the bed.

  
Ann raised an eyebrow with a mischievous glint in her eyes, "What's the point in icing it if I'm gonna mess it up more with you?"

  
"Cross-contamination," Makoto dead-panned and placed the ice against Ann's mouth.

  
"More tho than uthual," Ann waggled her eyebrows, getting a smack from Makoto.

   
The pink lady crawled onto her bed and rested her back against the bed bed. She sat with her legs crossed, patting her lap. The greaser eagerly scrambled to rest her head on Makoto's lap.

  
Ann purred as Makoto stroked her long blonde hair.

  
"Who did you rumble against?" Makoto asked quietly.

  
"Thom punkth fwom Kanda," Ann mumbled through the ice pack, letting her eyelids flutter shut.

  
Makoto bit her own lip at the answer- Kanda's greasers were tough, after all.

  
"Ann, you need to be more careful," Makoto sighed and gently cupped Ann's cheek.

  
"Too many rumbles can cause a far worse injuries than this one," she ran her thumb near the ice pack.

  
"I am being cawethu," Ann's muffled whine did not reassure Makoto, but it did crack a grin onto her face.

Ann, who stood out against crowds. Ann, who terrified those who did not know her with her looks. Ann, a merciless greaser known as 'Panther,' was whining in the lap of a pink lady - Makoto. A pink lady who didn't sleep with men, or go out late to parties, or watch drag races by the reservoir.

  
The two were an odd pair to be placed side-by-side, especially when Makoto would give Ann a lift somewhere on her motorbike. Most expected Ann to be the one driving, after all.

  
“Not careful enough,” Makoto placed a chaste kiss to Ann’s forehead, and relished in the soft purr that came from the greaser.

  
“You’d be no good to me if you’re pushing up daisies.”

  
Ann opened her eyes and smirked up at the pink lady. She removed the icepack and arched up so that her lips barely scraped against Makoto’s.

“Is that so?” she asked, her voice barely a whisper.

  
Makoto inhaled Ann’s scent - a mixture of flowers, sweets and cigarettes - the most intoxicating smell on the planet. As she helped Ann turn around to straddle her, Makoto let out a very confident ‘yes.’

Ann locked lips with Makoto and pressed against her, pushing her into the plush sheets of her bed. The two melted into each other, eyes shut as a heat overtook them both. Ann let her hands roam up and down Makoto’s figure, eager to explore her entirely. Makoto arched back and let out a soft moan at Ann’s touch.

The greaser broke away for air and started to nip down Makoto’s jaw to her neck, and smirks against Makoto as more moans came out of the pink lady’s mouth. Ann moved her hands down to Makoto’s waist and rubbed her thumb against her hips. She then fumbled with her own black jeans, desiring to undo her belt and drop her pants.

Until a voice cracked like a whip to snap both girls back to their senses.

  
“Makoto, I’m home.”

  
“S-Sis!” Makoto shoved Ann off of her breathlessly and sprung out of the bed, desperately fixing her hair and pushing her shirt up to cover the red spots on her neck.

Ann, having been shoved off the bed, pouted as she got to her feet.

  
“Sorry,” Makoto hissed and scrambled to help her girlfriend get up. She yanked the jacket off of the chair and stuffed it into Ann’s stomach.

  
“Quick, you need to get out of here right now!”

  
“O-Okay okay!” Ann stumbled towards the windowsill and hoisted herself over to balance on the window below them.

Makoto quickly kissed Ann on the lips, then shooed her away as footsteps came close from outside the bedroom.

  
“Makoto? Is everything okay?”

  
“Yes sis!” Makoto instantly shut the window and curtain once Ann had jumped from the window back to the tree.

Ann clung to the branch and hoisted herself up, thanking herself for wearing all black to blend in with the night.

  
Ann sighed with relief upon getting somewhat stable on top of the branch, and cursed Makoto’s older sister, Sae, for interrupting them. Of course, Sae worked for the police station, and if she found out that Makoto and Ann were a thing, they’d both be up shit creek.

Ann frowned as she adorned her jacket like a cape and began her shimmy back to the tree trunk to slide down and head home. She would no doubt catch Makoto tomorrow after school. 

Thinking about Makoto caused Ann to misplace her foot, and she slipped. She stifled a yelp and froze, clinging onto the higher branch for dear life while sorting out her footing. She wasn’t listening to Makoto’s excuses to her sister to explain why it took her ten seconds more than usual to open the door.

  
Ann carefully tapped the lower branch a few times to test its strength, then lowered herself onto it gently. When she thought she was stable, she dropped from the higher branch.

  
SNAP

  
Before she knew it, Ann had fallen out of the tree and went splat against the bushes beneath the tree. She let out a whine of pain, not noticing Makoto's bedroom window slide open.

  
"Ann!" Makoto called out in a strained voice, and winced when she saw Ann's blonde head pop out of the bush, twigs and leaves caught in her pigtails.

  
Seeing stars, Ann blinked a few times and rubbed her forehead, then gave a peace sign up at Makoto to indicate she was still alive.

  
Makoto sighed with relief, mentally making a note to herself that she was to spoil the hell out of Ann tomorrow after school to make up for the night.

 

 


End file.
